


Gephyrophobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Crying Dean, Dean Has Panic Attacks, Dean Has a Fear of Heights, Dean is So Done, Dean pees a little, Gen, Gephyrophobia, Hardcore, Loud Sex, M/M, Nice Gabriel, Panic Attacks, Pissed off Sam, Protective Castiel, Protective Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Sam is Not Amused, Sexual Content, Top Castiel, asshole Gabriel, but even worse because it is height and a bridge, fear of bridges, fluff ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7421572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be a bonding time for both the two pairs of brothers and the two pairs of lovers...but there was one problem...two bridges...and they might have to drag Dean across...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gephyrophobia

“No, no, no, no, no…” Dean stood away from everyone.

“Come on, Dean. This is the only way to get to the top.” Sam huffed. “You said you would do it.”

“That was before this.” Dean bit his nails. “I can’t do this.”

“Dean-o, this is easy. I promise, you’ll be fine.” Gabe wrapped his arm around Sam.

“No, you, Gabe, and Cas go on without me and take lots of pictures for me.” Dean shook his head.

Cas took Dean’s hand. “Babe, you take all the best pictures and I don’t wanna go without you.”

Dean shook his head. “Y’all didn’t tell me. You didn’t say anything about bridges. Fuck all three of y’all.”

“We knew you wouldn’t come if you knew there was a bridge or two.” Sam answered.

“TWO!” Dean blurted out. “Nuh-uh, I’m out. I will take that 5 mile hike back to the trail then do the 2 mile walk back to Baby.”

“No, Dean, you’re not doing that hike by yourself. The lodge we rented for the week is just passed the second bridge. You can do this.”

Cas grabbed Dean’s arm and guided him toward the bridge. “You can do this.”

“No, no, nooo…Cas…” Dean’s eyes grew wide and he struggled to get away. “STOP!”

Cas stepped onto the start of the bridge, taking Dean with him. Sam and Gabe walked behind the terrified older Winchester. “You can do this, Dean.”

“Get me off this. Let me go back to the Impala, please.” Dean tried to pull away from Cas, but got push forward by Sam or Gabe. “Please.”

“We’re almost halfway across.” Cas comforted.

Dean tried every thing he could go run back to safety. He pushed against Sam’s chest. He struggled with all his might. “Let me go, fuck, please.”

“Calm down, Dean, a few more feet. The second bridge is not as high or as long as this one.” Cas explained.

That was the wrong thing to say. Dean glancing over the side and screamed. He grips onto Sam. He continued to push against his younger brother. “Please! I want off!”

“You’re doing fine, Dean. We’re 3/4th of the way across.” Gabe spoke.

Sam was getting a work out to move forward with his brother pushing against him. “Come on, Man. You’re making this hard on me.”

Dean glanced again off the side of the bridge and his knees went weak. That gave Sam the chance to drag his brother off the bridge. The older Winchester had his forehead pressed to the ground. Cas crouched down beside his boyfriend. “You ok?” Cas rubbed Dean’s back.

“No!” Dean blurted out as he sat up. He leaned closer to the younger Novak. “I peed myself, Cas.”

Cas nodded. “That’s ok, you can’t tell at all. You’re shorts are water resistant.”

“No, it not. My underwear is soaked.” Dean whispered. “I still have to go to the bathroom.”

“Go behind a tree and do your business.” Cas shrugged.

“I need to get out of these underwear, Cas. I don’t want to chafe.” Dean placed his hand between his thighs.

“Hey Dean, we need to keep going. The second bridge is right over there. Once we are across we have a mile walk to the cabin. I want to get there before dark.” Sam walked over to them. “I will carry you across if you do what you did over there.”

He shook his head. “I can’t do that again. I don’t know how I’m gonna get home, now.”

Sam pulls Dean to his feet and guides him to the next bridge. It wasn’t as high or as long as the previous bridge, but the bridge looked much weaker. It was also hung over piles of rocks, instant death…if the bridge broke. “Come on, Dean. You can do this.”

“Don’t…Sammy. Don’t make me do this…Sammy.” Dean begged. The younger Winchester pulled dean onto the bridge. “Stop, Sammy, really!” Dean tried to pull away to find Cas and Gabe behind him. “Sam! Let me go!”

“You’re doing fine, Dean. You gotta keep walking.” Cas smiled. “One foot in front of the other.”

The older Winchester grabbed the hand rail. He stopped in his tracks as he looked over the edge. “Oh God, oh God, we’re gonna die. Get me off!”

“Come on, Dean. The faster you walk, the faster you’ll be on solid ground.” Sam pulled him again. There was not a word from Dean. He was frozen in fear. Sam, Gabe, and Cas heard the sound of water hit the wood.

The three mean looked down to see that Dean released his bladder. Cas plucked Dean’s hand from the rope hand rail, with a word. Sam pulled Dean’s arm until he started moving again. Tears were bubbling up in Dean’s eyes as he bit his nails. Cas placed his hands on Dean’s hips and guided him across. Gabe stood behind Cas in case Dean bolts.

Once on solid ground Sam pulled the bag off Dean’s back. He pulled out fresh boxers and shorts. He hands them to Cas, so him and Dean walk out of sight.

“Damn, when you said Dean was scared of bridges…you weren’t lying.” Gabe sighed.

Sam nodded. “He has a bad fear of height, but when you take that fear and walked across the panel makes things 10x times worse.”

“Did you know that was gonna happen?”

“Last time he was on a bridge was at Grand Father Mountain in North Carolina. He pissed himself and passed out. Dad carried him off the platform. Dean and Mom stayed there for a while. Me and Dad climbed to the top.”

“How did y’all get back?”

“I was 15 and Dean was 19. Mom, somehow, distracted Dean across. Mom walked backwards across with me and Dad behind. It took twice as long as normal, but we got him across. Before we left I packed Dean 2 extra pair of boxers and shorts.” Sam frowned. “Don’t make a deal at what happened, forget Dean even pissed himself.”

“We all have a fear. You have clowns, I don’t like blood, Cassie hates the dark…” Gabe shrugged.

Dean and Cas arrived moments later. The Winchester had his arms around his torso. Cas was walking beside him. “You doing ok, Dean?”

“Yeah.” He mumbled. “Let’s just get to the damn cabin.”

“You did great, Dean. I’m proud of you. We can enjoy our vacation now.” Cas smiled.

_***( &^%$#@$%^&*&^%$%^** _

“Sam and Gabe watched me piss myself on the second bridge.” Dean frowned on the bed in the cabin. “I can’t have a good time when I know they can hold that over my head.”

“They aren’t gonna do that, Dean.”

“How do you know that?”

“Sam knows about your fear. Why would he hold that over your head? Especially with his deadly fear of clowns.”

Dean frowned. “What about Gabe? He’s a complete ass most of the time.”

“Don’t worry about that. Seriously, this vacation is supposed to be us getting away from the world and not only have brother bonding time, but time also to get closer as a couple.” Cas crawled on the bed.

“I can’t stop thinking about the bridges…we are gonna have to cross them again.” Dean was shaking slightly.

Cas kissed Dean’s neck. “Let me make me forgot.”

“I can’t…not in the mood.”

“Let me make you get in the mood.” Cas moaned. “I loved seeing my man vulnerable. It was nice to see something other than that strong cocky type.”

“Tell me your brother won’t be an ass for once.” Dean frowned.

“Gabe want to be an ass, I swear.” Cas slid his hands under Dean’s night shirt.

“You’re such a good boyfriend, Cas.” Dean hummed.

“Just relax, Babe. Let me take care of you.” Cas tweeked Dean’s perky nipples. “Fuck, Gabe and Sam, they might have said that they wanted to sleep, but I want you to be as vocal as you want.”

Dean let Cas strip him of his shirt and bottoms, plus underwear…then did himself. “Fuck me, Cas. Fuck me hard.”

“As you wish, my prince.” Cas smirked as he grabbed the lube from his bag. He lathered his fingers up and teased Dean’s entrance. Dean spread his legs further.

Cas pushed in. “Fuck , Cas.”

“Enjoy yourself, Babe. Touch yourself.” Cas moaned as he fucked Dean with, now, two fingers.

Dean moaned and slid his hand down and gripped his shaft. “Harder, Cas. Fuck me like you mean it. I want to feel this the day after.”

“I’m only just getting started, Darling.” Cas kissed his boyfriend. He pushed in a third finger.

“More, more, more.” Dean panted.

Cas lined up with the entrance as he removed his fingers. He thrusted into Dean. “I’m proud of you, Babe. You walked over two bridges today and you’re still alive.”

“I need more, Cas.” Dean sped up on his penis. “Give me more, Cas.”

“I will, Babe.” He pounded dean harder. “Tell me what you want, my prince.”

“Harder! Cas! Harder!” Dean raised his voice as he gripped the pillows. “Fuck! Cas!”

“You are beautiful, Dean.” Cas pounded as hard and desperate as possible.

“Yes! Yes! YES! Cas!” Dean yelled himself hoarse. “Yes! Castiel!”

“Feels so good.” Cas moaned.

Dean’s jerking was erratic and desperate. “Gonna come. Cas! Gonna come!”

“Not far behind you, Darling.” Cas moaned.

“Cas!” Dean yelled as he shot white, hot come on his and Cas’s stomach.

They both panted. Cas rolled over beside his boyfriend. “Do you feel better?”

“Much better.” Dean gave a dopey grin. He closed his eyes, but suddenly the door flung open with a pissed off Sam and Gabe.

“What the actual fuck?” Sam growled. “Me and Gabe were deep asleep, but were woken up by my big brother yelling.”

“Sorry, man, but this is a vacation.” Dean smirked.

“Did you have to be so fucking loud. I could hear Dean taking it in the ass and his voice clearly .” Gabe groaned.

“Sorry?” Cas shrugged.

“I hate both of you.” Sam frowned.

_**(* &^%$#%^&*()(*&^%^&*()** _

**_6 Days Later…_ **

Dean groaned as the Novak and Winchester neared the first bridge. Cas took Dean’s hand. “You’re gonna be ok, Babe. Take it one step at a time.” Cas tried to comfort his boyfriend.

“I can’t.” Dean whined as he started to bite his nails. “Let’s go back to the cabin.”

“It’s time to go home, Sweetheart.” Cas cupped Dean’s face. “You can do this. You did it a week ago. You can do it again.”

Tears bubbled in Dean’s eyes. “Don’t make me, Cas.”

“Come on, Dean. It’s time to start walking. One foot in front of the other. You can hold my hands.” Cas took both of dean’s hands and started walking onto the platform. “Sam and Gabe are already across.”

“No, Cas, I can’t do it.” Dean had tears streaming down his face as he backed away.

“You have to, Sweetheart. Just keep looking me in the eyes.” Cas continued to guide the Winchester. “You’re doing great.”

“Cas.” Dean whined.

The Novak noticed that Dean was starting to look over the edge. “No, no, look at me, Babe. Don’t look anywhere else. Just my eyes.”

Dean blinked with tears rolling down his face. “I want off.”

“We are almost done with the first bridge. Sam and Gabe aren’t gonna cross the second bridge until you get off this one.”

There was a strong gush of wind that rocked the bridge. Dean ripped away his hands from Cas’s. He dropped to his knees and white knuckled the rope hand rail.

“Hey, hey, Dean. It was just the wind. Come on, Sweetie, we are over halfway there.” Cas kneeled.

“We’re gonna die, Cas! The wind is gonna push us off. We aren’t gonna get across.” Dean panicked.

Cas looked over to the other end of the bridge. Sam was already, jogging over to them. “Brother, you gotta get up.”

“Dean, you were doing so good.” Cas ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Gotta get off here!” Dean panted.

Sam went into action. He pulled Dean to his feet and forced the man to walk down the platform. “There you go, Bud. We’re a few feet away.”

Cas jogged to Gabe. The older Novak looked concerned. “Don’t be an ass, Gabe. Dean doesn’t need it, for once.”

“No, I wouldn’t. I’m serious. Is he ok?” Gabe looked over at the older Winchester.

“Really, Gabe, don’t joke around. Dean is trying his hardest.” Cas pointed. “If you joke around you should just walk across that bridge and head to the car.”

“Do you really think I’m that inconsiderate?”

“Yes, I do.” Cas nodded as Sam and Dean made it onto solid ground.”

Gabe walked over to Dean. “How are ya doin, man?”

Dean looked up at the Novak with red-rimmed, puffy eyes. “Give me a second.”

Sam pulled Gabe away. “What are you doing, Gabe? You said you were gonna not be an ass.”

“Why is everyone saying that? I’m not an ass all the time.” Gabe groaned and looked up at his boyfriend.

“Just go ahead and cross the bridge and wait for us.” Sam pointed.

“Ok, you know what?” Gabe hissed and walked over to Dean. “Hey bud, I know this is a difficult situation for you, but we need to get across. What can I do to help you?”

Cas crossed his arms over his chest. “Stop, Gabe, You’ve proved a point.”

“I’m not an ass! I understand your fear, Dean. I’ll poke fun at your mistakes, you just for fun, but something like this or something you can’t help, I would never. I’m seriously concerned about Dean. I just want to get him at least across the fucking bridge and on solid ground again.”

Dean wrapped his arms around his torso. Cas and Sam stared at Gabe. “Stop making a big deal of this.” Sam said shaking his head.

“Please, Everyone shut up!” Dean yelled.

“We have to get across the bridge.” Cas spoke.

“Then help me!”

Sam just sighed and threw Dean over his shoulder and bolted down the bridge. It might have not been the best thing mentally for Dean, but it got the job done. He set Dean down and helped him sit down on a stump away from the edge. “You ok, Dean?”

“No!” Dean snapped.

Cas and Gabe ran across. The younger Novak walked over to Dean. “You made it across, Babe.”

“Yeah, can we go home, please?”

“Sure, we just have to hike down to your car.” Cas smiled. He leaned forward and kissed the Winchester. “I’m proud of you. This week was the best sex I’ve had.

“I agree. Thank you. I face my fear…I guess.”

“You faced it, yes, conquered it…no.” Cas smirked.

Dean chuckled. “I didn’t pee my pants this time around.”

“That’s a plus!” Cas laughed and kissed Dean. “One step at a time.”

_******* _


End file.
